The field of the present invention is exercise devices, specifically, an improved, adjustable exercise device capable of simultaneously and effectively exercising a plurality of muscle groups.
Devices that function to exercise various muscle groups are well-known in the art. In particular, exercise devices that use springs or other elastic material to provide resistance have been described previously. See, e.g., Reynolds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,601); Kuo (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0002412 A1); and Kuo et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/0038786 A1). By and large, these devices permit a user to exercise a given muscle group, the arm muscles for instance, by using a handle or other similar grip, attached to an elastic cord, spring, or some other similar means of providing resistance, such as weights. By pulling and releasing the handle on these devices, the user is able to exercise the specific muscle group meant to be exercised by that particular handle/resistance combination. Some previously-described devices have handle/resistance combinations that are configured in such a way that the user can exercise different muscle groups, such as the leg or abdominal muscles, in addition to the arm muscles.
These devices, however, fail to achieve a design wherein the primary exercise components are strategically located and positioned such that the user can simultaneously, efficiently, and effectively exercise multiple muscle groups, such as those of the arms, legs, back, and/or abdomen, all while maintaining a single, uninterrupted exercise routine. This is because, among other reasons, these devices require the user to stop exercising or otherwise interrupt the exercise routine in order to change or alter the configuration of the device, so as to alternate between exercises of the various muscle groups. Other of these exercise devices simply lack placement of the exercise components in such a way as to allow an uninterrupted exercise routine, or else they do not permit the full range of possible movements necessary to achieve a complete and thorough exercise workout.
For example, the devices described by Kuo (referenced above) and Kuo et al. (referenced above) have handles that necessarily must rest on the floor while not in use. Thus, for instance, it is not possible for a user to begin an exercise routine by exercising only the abdominal muscles, and to subsequently begin exercising the arms, without stopping the abdominal exercise routine in order to initiate arm exercises. The Kuo, and Kuo et al. devices further lack a feature or means to easily adjust the resistance applied to the handles during arm and back muscles exercise. In addition, while Reynolds (referenced above) describes a device that permits simultaneous exercise of the arm and leg muscles, the possible arm movements are severely limited, inasmuch as the device only permits linear motion of the arms, which consequently limits the number of arm muscle groups that can be effectively exercised. In addition, like the Kuo devices, the Reynolds device requires the user to stop exercising and make adjustments to the position of the handles before all the possible arm exercise movements can be achieved. Nor does the Reynolds device possess a separate resistance element meant to exercise the abdominal muscles, but rather possesses no mechanism by which the abdominal muscles can be stressed by independent resistance.
Barrett (U.S. Pat. No. 6,110,081) describes a device that consists of a pair of hollow, tightly-curved tubes through which elastic cords are passed, with handles attached to each end of the elastic cords. Since the curvature radius of the tubes on this device is small, the handles are necessarily located in very close proximity to the frame of the device. As a result, the user's full potential range of handle movement during exercise is impeded. That is, as a necessary consequence of the tight and short curvature of the tubes in this device, the presence of the frame and/or the tubes themselves interfere with the user's ability to move his or her arms through a full range of motion during exercise. Consequently, the user cannot achieve a complete and thorough workout of the arm muscles. Also, because the curvature radius is small, the elastic cord must pass through a tight turn while the cord is moving through the tube during exercise, thus causing friction between the elastic cord and the hollow tube, which in turn increases cord wear and decreases its effective life span.
The design of the Barrett device also does not permit the user to exercise his or her abdominal muscles by way of an independent elastic element: Any such abdominal exercise can only be achieved by doing a sit-up type exercise in conjunction with the elastically-resistant handles, and it is not possible to readily alter this device to include a separate elastic element for abdominal exercises. Nor does this device permit ease of transition between arm exercises, but rather requires the user to stop exercising and make large scale adjustments to the device and/or alter the device's position prior to initiating such exercises.
Other devices described in the art possess a feature whereby the user can exercise his or her abdominal muscles. These devices typically employ an elastic member that creates resistance to user movement, either by compression or stretching of the elastic member. See, e.g., Cayne (U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,284). However, these devices employ an elastic member that provides resistance when the user moves in a forward direction. Further, these devices fail to disclose a design that provides adequate or proper back support during the movements required to exercise the abdominal muscles. Nor do they disclose a design whereby the muscles of the arms, legs, and back can be exercised while simultaneously exercising the abdominal muscles. In addition, while some of the devices described in the preceding paragraphs above contain designs that permit exercise of the abdominal muscles, they possess the limitations and drawbacks as previously discussed, including but not limited to lack of ease of transition between exercises, limited range of arm exercise motion, lack of a specific resistance element for abdominal exercises, and/or lack of adequate or proper back support.